Gift Wrapped
by CHAOS REIGNS OVER ALL
Summary: Mokuba gets his brother an unusual christmas present. Joey, tied up in pink ribbon. PWP, shameless smut and all that...


Joey felt all woozy and when he tried to move but it seemed that he was tied up somehow. He could wiggle around a bit, and then it occurred to him that he was tied up and in a place he did not recognize. He wiggled around some more but froze when he heard a voice.

"Is there something moving around under the tree, Mokuba", he heard the voice say.

He recognized the voice and the name Mokuba.

"I got you present, big brother", said another voice, and that's when he knew that he was under the Kaiba's Christmas Tree.

The only thing he could think was, "Oh Crap."

the voices got nearer and he heard rustling, which he assumed was the branches. He couldn't see anything because he was on his stomach. Then he was being lifted up.

"Mokuba! What is the meaning of this", asked Seto angrily, gesturing to Joey tied up securely with a pink ribbon.

"Well, I read your journal, and you mentioned how cute he was a lot, and when I mean a lot, I mean a lot", said Mokuba, "And so I wanted to find out what Joey thought, and turns out he was attracted to you too, so I decided that for Christmas I would get you a Joey."

Seto's whole face changed and it went from angry to intrigued. He picked up Joey and looked at him, cocking his eyebrow speculatively.

"So, the little puppy likes me does he", he said, then to Mokuba, "Why don't we open up our other presents later?"

Mokuba grinned and nodded, then left the two alone in the living room.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that you find me attractive? Since I first met you, actually. I've been waiting a long time", said Seto, grinning at the tied up blond lecherously.

"Um", said Joey, "Well, this is awkward…"

"Only if it has to be", said Seto reaching for the tie in the ribbon, loosening it a bit.

Then he pulled Joey towards him. Joey looked at him uncertainly as He came closer and closer to Seto. Then Seto was kissing him, and he struggled to pull back. Seto looked at him uncertainly , and put him down.

"I knew it was too good to be true", he said, turning away, and starting to walk away sadness.

"Wait! It's not that I don't like you, it's that this is really weird and awkward, and I was just tied up under a Christmas tree by your little brother", said Joey, "So this is a tiny bit awkward."

Seto turned around and looked at him carefully.

"So you'd be willing to go out with me", he asked, looking hopeful at the blond, who was trying to remove the gift wrapping.

"Yes, as soon as I can get this ribbon off of me", said Joey, nearly tripping on the half untied ribbon.

Seto took pity on him and started to help him pull it the rest of the way off. He enjoyed the close proximity to Joey without the fighting and the cold glares, and he didn't notice that Joey was leaning into his hands.

"So, you wrote about how attractive I was, a lot", said Joey, "Or was Mokuba embellishing on the truth?"

"Nope, I have veritable odes to your beauty in my journal", said Seto, "and later I'll have to kill him for reading it."

Joey grinned, then leaned down for a kiss, still partially wrapped in the ribbon. This soon evolved into a make-out session, and Joey managed to get his hands up Joey's shirt. Both were getting more then a little excited and Seto decided that they should move things to the bedroom. He disengaged himself from Joey, who protested, and picked him up and carried him to his room. He placed Joey on his bed and pulled of his uniform jacket and white t-shirt, then went to kiss his chest. He then licked every inch of his exposed chest, in an unhurried, teasing manner.

Joey squirmed underneath him, but couldn't do much else, and couldn't think of much else either. His brain was not connected to the rest of his body anymore so he simply squirmed as the delicious feelings coursed though his body. Then Kaiba was unzipping his pants, but so slowly that Joey squeaked in protest, and squirmed more. He slid the pants off his body and started to kiss his inner thigh, slowly working his way upward. Joey started to beg Seto, beg him to move faster, to touch him more, to do something. Seto finally got to the edges of his boxers, and licked under the hem, then kissed his way up the fabric.

He once again bypassed what he wanted him to touch most. Then he was pulling down the fabric and touching his with feather light strokes, and he tried to thrust into the hand. But Seto held him down firmly with his other hand , then started to tease him again, running his hand up and down, over and over again. It was driving Joey insane, and he started to squirm again. Finally Seto took pity on him and pumped him to completion, and was rewarded with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.


End file.
